


The Golden Apple Tree.

by Bjork



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fauns & Satyrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were ruling Queen of Asgard, proud to be the first of the golden realm, without a husband at your side. Your Satyr mentor, superior and teacher, Loki, teaches you all the right ways to conquer and succeed if you desire to become powerful and well known to all the nine realms. The task would prove to be difficult and a long way when problems begin to uprise and relish ahead. Hopefully enough, egoistic and rile will intermission to break the bond between you both; if the Elves and Frost Giants don't do so first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Milady, it is time to awake.” Loki informed you quietly, not wanting to disturb you too much as he carefully shook the lump under the many sheets from the bed, remembering you weren’t too much of a morning person. 

“Loki I do not desire your presences any further. You’re free from your duties as my personal slave and guardian of protection. Be on your way now…” You whined out, all to tired as you attempted to rot back into sleep after being awake for a mere five minuets, just not having the guts to actually get out of bed and stretch. 

Loki chuckled, the devilish smile of his flashing into your head as he removed his hand and made his way towards your golden dresser, opening up the golden gates to reveal your many attractions and rows of attire. The colors flashed and dazzled his eyes, the all to familiar shades unsurprising in his mind. Loki's watchful eyes glazed over, moving part after part out of the way in order to find the right attire to match the day.

“Same song; different tune Milady .I am much more than that. As much as you’d like for me to be dismissed from your presences I’m afraid that would not be likely to happen. We have been through this many times before. The throne of Asgard requires it’s Queen. Come now, what do you wish to wear for today? I would suggest something with modesty, Milady. Nothing to revealing. You are being visited by Odin’s child today.” Your eyes came wide open, still being able to hear Loki even through the thick sheets you slumbered under not moments ago. 

“Oh son of a bi-” Loki instantly clicked his tongue, your words only coming out in a breathed hiss only his ears could hear. You could also hear the clack of his hooves on the ground, aggravated by instinct. “Milady, please refrain yourself from speaking such vulgar. It is very unbecoming of a woman and you will be picking up the nasty habit of doing so through your day if you start now.” The disapproval of the Satyr’s voice was clear he was shaking his head, looking through your various robes of color in order to find a suited dress to wear when around the crowned Prince of Thor.

Thor was merely a child after all; Loki was not too fond of him, warning you that Thor was practically ruthless for a man of his age. Thor was determined at heart, not even a goose could fly by him by giving the smallest peck on his blonde tresses without living Scott Free.

The man thought like a beast, his stories being told on for ages to live through. Thor was widely known in the realm of those who looked exactly like you but were much more naive and easily bruised. ‘Mortals’, you remembered faintly was what they called them. Thor did seem to have a soft heart to be their source protection, considering they sounded as if they bent like straws with a broken spine. 

“ish…” You trailed off awkwardly, finishing your word none the less save for the explicit strands you wished to unleash. You had completely forgot why you were so upset to awake for this very morrow, now remembering why. You were far from being an expert at socializing. Your superior being the one to take responsibility on you having common curtesy since your Mother and Father were far to busy to even wink a glance at you.

Being the only born female of the many fifteen males you grew up with, Loki had been sent to be your watch dog in order to make sure all had went well, your Father untrusting of his many sons out of fear they would take their playful teasing to a different level where you would be unable to handle. 

Loki watched over you as a child, standing by your crib and holding rocking you to sleep during your fussy moments and restless nights. When the Queen was unable to attend to your aid, nor would the King; Loki was the most reliable source there was. He was with you ever since, practically taking you under his wing as your lived with your family members.

Loki was all the direction you needed, without him, you weren’t sure if you would ever manage to rule over such a beautiful Kingdom. After you had forced your superior to dress you, through the whole thing did he nag and tick about how you were too old to be dressed in such fashion despite being royalty.

That was possibly one of the many things you loved about Loki, not only was he very attractive for being a hybrid and coming from such a mysterious land with the words of wisdom he spoke; he also was in a higher ranking status than all combined. Loki could merely get away with saying whatever he desired to any loyal King or Queen, Prince or Princess, and still manage to make theme feel as a servant. But he was much more refrained from saying such profanities. 

You had enjoyed breakfast with your mentor Satyr, eating a wheat loaf of bread with grapes from the freshest gardens and strawberries bared ripe spread keenly onto the feasting food; Loki simply enjoying the unpicked grapes and dragon fruit with the warmest flavored herb water. It was simple, but he had required very little to eat. Nothing but fruit, vegetables and water was all he really relied on. You were quite proud of your simple robes, wearing a long white dress with sleeves hooded over your own hands, the hems holding a dazzling gleam of shining glitter. You were satisfied with it, and Loki seemed pretty content himself. It was safe to deduct that your day was beginning on the correct side of the foot.


	2. The warning of the Storm.

“Milady, please keep in reminder that Thor is a warrior, you should not expect him to show such manners but I would strongly suggest you would say nothing about it. It would only seem to upset him or the Prince may take it on as a challenge. He can be a dangerous man and will attempt to seduce you. Please just keep in mind he is married to the Goddess of war. I’d rather not have to drag you out from the rubble if you interact back in such profanities. Lady Sif is also one of the kind you’d rather not encounter when in raged.” Loki warned you sternly, not wanting you to make too much of a fool of yourself in front of the brute.

You were sitting on your throne, nothing too amusing happening save for Loki’s chattering so he could make sure you were fully aware and prepared for who you were dealing with. You were unable to stop yourself from giggling, a smile coming onto your face as you looked over at your mentor, his eyebrows were raised and giving you a face. 

“Oh Loki, why does something tell me that you don’t like Thor?” You asked him with full on sarcasm, propping your elbow onto the arm rest of your throne, a large grin displayed widely on your lips. Loki frowned back in return, nearly giving you a dirty look. 

“Because, he takes advantage of nearly any situation falling dire into the wrong hands to only make it worse. He cannot contain himself and with a pure Maiden wondering around the outskirts with him at your side, I know the brute will pull a move.” You weren’t able to stop another burst of giggles that came through you, finding yourself much more embarrassed with yourself as Loki sighed; bowing his head down as he closed his eyes, his floppy ears twitching. 

It was no use in trying to convince you how ignorant the Prince could be, but yet he knew you still took his words into consideration. He would have to make sure he would be at your side at all times when the Prince stopped by. Thor was nothing but a horny fool who fucked anything that moved, the exact type of Princes he had seen in his many thousand years of life. They all were so naive and foolish.


	3. The final meeting.

“Good morrow my Queen, it is an honor to finally be in your presences. You look absolutely beautiful.” Thor bowed getting onto his one knee as he removed his helm gracefully; instantly loosing your senses and breath as you looked him over. 

Thor’s dapper red cape looked soft; the crimson reminding you of a bright red sea of blood, his armor completely shining and silver, the beauty of his tough breastplate extended out with an under tunic, hiding the gorgeous scene of his muscles you were able to see.

Thor was handsomely tall, his beautifully long golden tresses captivated just as his bright shining eyes did. The way his gorgeous smile lit up the entire room filled your heart with admiration. The blue of sky in his eyes admitted a universe full of destiny. 

Thor looked back up towards you, feeling your own smile curling up over your lips but he remained on the ground, on the verge of loosing your footing as soon as his blonde bearded lips twitched up in a sweet grin. He took your hand from it’s side, careful to not allow his skin to brush up against your dress.

You instantly felt delicate. 

Thor bought your tender upper side palm to his lips, the warmth and smoothness of skin making contact with yours in such a loving way. 

“You’re much more astonishing than the stories described.” You weren’t able to stop yourself from flushing the brightest cherry of red card, completely mortified by the compliment. Thor’s accent was just too alluring. So soft but stern, a crispy scent to it. 

You bought your free hand up to your lips, the giggle coming through freely as the light of your life savored a fruity taste. It wasn’t everyday you had earned a compliment face to face. 

Loki rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smack his forehead at the dazed trance and rather cheesy situation the greeting was out twisting too. Thor was only teasing you with a charm. Of course. Loki was far from impressed. 

Loki didn’t seem to fall un noticed when you gave Thor permission to stand back on his feet, Loki’s own hooves giving a small clack on the golden ground accidentally as he shifted his footing, his black furry legs beginning to grow tired. 

With his eyes narrowed down, a blank look shot at the Prince, Thor seemed to give him a rather confused expression himself, his head merely ticking to the side as he examined the naked Satyr. 

His obvious skinny stomach, rib cage being seen through on his upper half, the paleness and smooth of his skin didn’t deceive the fact he was a rather tough buck. He had a rather impressive stone abdomen, small ripples of muscle showing that he was a fighter. From what Thor could tell, the Satyr was nearly at his hight, just mere inches from being the identical size. 

His rather large and thick brown horns curling out narrowly back, the long sleek onyx hair resting upon his shoulders was naturally grew back.

Thor wasn’t afraid to admit, he seemed rather intimidating. The Aesir Prince was sure just one kick from the Satyr would possibly fling him a one eighty around the Yggdrasil. 

“What an interesting Satyr you have, my Queen. Very powerful looking indeed…” Thor mocked, looking him over with interest, the smirk on his face only bubbling the annoyance in Loki. 

You glanced over your shoulder, completely forgetting about Loki until you felt an uncomfortable feeling wash over you. Loki didn’t look to happy. He seemed rather…bored. 

Wanting to not too much spotlight on your mentor, even though you believed he deserved a much more higher title than all; you gave your introduction to him. 

“Ah, yes. Master Loki. He’s an amazing Satyr. He is very sophisticated! Master Loki lives here in my Kingdom with me.” You smiled off proudly none the less, suddenly hitting yourself in your head when you realized now all Satyrs had the tongue to speak; it was proved by the look of puzzlement coming over the handsome Prince’s features. 

“Master Loki? You speak of him as he is an Æsir?” Thor asked, the moment his head was turned was giving Loki the moment he could restrain himself from snorting and clacking his hooves against the ground when instinct told him to show how threatened he already felt by the Thor’s stupidity. Your mentor may have been a rare delicacy in the nine realms and was practically used for only lustful reasons; that did not mean they still couldn’t be considered royalty. 

You let out a small chuckle, feeling as if there was a stinging sensation in the part of your brain as you did your best to not bring too much attention onto the aggravated Satyr.

“Master Loki can speak, my Prince. He simply seems to be quiet today for whatever reason. He is very loyal though.” Listening in just for the smallest bit you could hear Loki making the silent of a groan from the back of his throat, his strong teeth practically grinding down on his tongue in order to hold himself back from the ignorance spewing off the Prince. 

“Well, have him speak for himself, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind to join us in our conversation, my Queen.” Loki was already on the verge of ramming his horns right into the blonde’s stomach, unable to believe how pestering and demanding Thor was to a Queen.

Loki knew he would have to teach you to put your damn foot down, regardless if it did hurt the persons feelings—You needed to grow a back bone for the sake of your Kingdom. You couldn’t hand every grubby and needy citizen and child whatever they wanted. 

You swallowed, opening your mouth to speak as you glanced over between the two men, feeling slightly cornered yourself. You’d rather not put pressure or displease your superior, but seeing how Loki was doing best to behave himself, the nerve wracking feeling was starting to burn into your throat until Loki suddenly began to make his way forward instead, arms still folded obediently behind his back, his hard goat legs nearly stamping on the ground as they clacked off with a familiar click you loved to hear. 

You let out a heavy sigh, a large grin coming onto Thor’s face as he began to chuckle, making his way to approach the Satyr himself. Your shoulders sagged, your arms crossing over your chest in the hopes that Loki wouldn’t treat him too horribly. You’d rather not have a talk with Odin to explain why his son had returned back to Vanaheim with a shredded gut. 

The moment was intense when they stood simply a foot away from one another, their tall figures making it’s self known as Loki narrowed his eyes; Thor completely failing to take a hint that the Satyr wasn’t too pleased with his presence. The Prince only assumed that all Satyr’s were like this. 

“Hello there, little mare. You seem quite intimidating. You’re very tall for your height.” Thor greeted, reaching a hand out to even pick up Loki’s floppy ear, causing you to watch in complete horror with a hand nearly covering your mouth, having to clutching at your clothes in order to brace yourself for the moment Loki would finally loose it all. 

Loki smiled, your heart spiking in your chest. 

“Greeting Prince of Vanaheim. I do hope you have been enjoying your stay in Asgard so far. But alas, I still have failed to allow myself to be introduced to you. Allow me to do the honors, Sire.” With out warning, Loki quickly grasped his wrist, a frown coming onto his features while Thor attempted to react back from his dazed state.

You let out a small gasp when Thor was suddenly taken off of his feet, seeing nothing but a dash of red and hearing the wind being knocked out of his lungs as he landed roughly on the ground with a thump. 

The Prince attempted to open his eyes, blinking up rapidly as his back ached, his entire spine cracked with a gruesome tone. Loki stood above him, one leg placed by mere inches at his ear while his hair pooled behind his head. 

Loki looked down at the Prince, his grasp still onto him securely. The movement was done with such strength but didn’t seem too tense as made. All too gracefully, the Prince had to admit, someone so partly weak looking had managed to flip him right onto his back. 

“I am the Queen’s personal servant, mentor, and source of protection. I may come off as a simple non-existing Satyr, in your mind. But I can assure you, my dear boy, I am much more than you would ever expect me to be. You have yet to learn my Sire. And you have yet to live.” Loki told Thor cooly, his accented tone coming off more freely in his ears as the restrained Prince could only but look up and listen, unable to believe he had been taken down so hard.

Thor didn’t even see him grab his wrist until it was too late. The grip on him was just merely a squeeze. An Æsir, being bought down to his knees by a simple sheep.

Simply mortifying. 

You looked down at the Prince pitifully, more concerned on Loki’s leg which looked merely close to smashing his face right in. 

“Loki…You may let him go.” You gave the Satyr the word calmly as you could, feeling more or less flustered and warmed as Loki followed your command, not even looking up at you but keeping his green eyes down connected with Thor, the man looking back up at him with a stern frown. With the way Loki looked down at him with such displeasure, as if he was the scum of the realms, boiled the Prince’s blood.

Odin had warned him to be on his best behavior, which was one of the many reasons why he forced him to keep his weapon back in his Father’s protection for well known reason. Thor was starting to thank his Father for his wisdom. 

As dazzling as you were and Thor already seemed to admire you and your Kingdom, the Satyr had to go. 

Loki simply took a step back, walking around the Prince’s head and planting himself rightfully at your side, going back to the same position he was in when Thor first saw him. 

The Prince moved himself up onto his feet before you could help him, the unreadable look on his face aimed towards Loki who only seemed to be rather blank himself, completely normal and unfazed on what had happened.

It was amazing on how the Satyr seemed so calm cool and collective, even after knowing what he had done to the powerful and all mighty Thor. It was a terribly awful bold move to make. 

“I hope you wouldn’t mind escorting me around Asgard, my Queen. If it isn’t too much trouble.” Thor continued, deciding to ignore the Satyr for now as he turned back to you much more warmly, slightly disgruntled from his surprise attack but still giving you a smile. You didn’t even bother to apologize, considering Thor had bought it upon himself. 

“But of course, my Prince. Anything in order to keep you feeling welcomed in my Kingdom.” You invited the Prince, feeling unsure on how to react back on what had happened. Giving him an award winning smile you began to lead the way out of the golden room, leaving Loki to watch the retreating back of the Prince as he stood in his place before making way into an off direction, needing to make sure the guards would stay near by during your walk as he finished up his business mattering with the Kingdom.


	4. The Little Lolita.

“You are a bewildering sight for sore eyes, my Queen. You’re the most beautiful and fairest Maiden of them all. It’s astonishing to actually believe you have made it this far after growing up from such a large a ray of family. You do indeed stick out like a thorn. You’re very sharp and cunning.” Thor complimented during your walk through the garden of Eve, the true passion and honesty so deep in his voice, it bled straight through your heart where the sympathy sprang and poured through his eyes in a mix of joy at your most difficult and impossible accomplishment. You had pushed yourself all the way from the top and now you still weren’t stopping no matter how chained down life seemed to put you through your limits. Thor was very impressed. 

You loved the way his eyes sparkled, how he gazed upon you with such interest and respect. He actually made you feel as if you were worth something, worth a whole lot more. As if…You were loved by a man. It had been a very long while since you had a relationship connected towards another outsider or man in general.

Sure, you may have flirted with the servants of all sex’s and even made the male peasant’s you found attractive give you a little show of their own; but you never did bond too well with any other men expect for Loki and the other stored Nobles.

It was quite easy to figure out what they wanted. It was possibly the only reason why Thor was here, in hopes of getting between your thighs. It’s all they ever did want.

You were a pure Maiden, and even questionings you gave Loki if he ever once wanted to bed you even after seeing you bare and bathing you many times before but only having it answered with a strong displeasure and immediate “no.”

It was clear your Mentor did find you to be a very beautiful young woman but seeing how he was too much of a gentlemen and far from interested at the sight of seeing your plump bosom or possible gates of heaven; Loki would not even dare to bed you. 

Thor seemed to be quite different from this, not as smart but very different. Thor was a ball of sunshine, despite Loki’s words which must have been partly right if Thor was hiding the truth from you. 

“You are all too kind to me, my Prince. One day, soon enough, you’ll rule over your Fathers Kingdom as well. I know the day will come soon. You’ll be mature soon, and you’ll have a big responsibility to measure on your shoulders. I trust you have a wife at your side?” You giggled at the young Prince, looking over towards him, as a humble shade spread wide up above, protecting you from the harmful rays of the bright sky. You gave him a soft smile, seeing how he shook his head in return bashfully, his handsome chuckle flooding through your ears like music. 

“No my Queen. I currently do not. I am still looking for a Maiden myself. Hopefully, one as beautiful as you will bestow upon me my Grace.” Thor admitted with passion, leaving your heart to melt as you felt a wave of peace wash over you, unable to stop the tingling heat in your cheeks at the unexpected compliment.

Thor was nothing but full of kindness, he was terribly sweet for a man his age, and so modest when he wanted to be. You were sure Loki had to be wrong about him, possibly only seeing Thor in war but not this type of side of him. It would make you rather more secure and content around the Prince if Loki wasn’t always right all the time. 

“We best hope you find one soon. There are quite a few who would be more than willing to be in your honor, my Prince. You’re a kind young lad, I’m sure one will be coming soon. It would be much more wise to rule with a Queen by your side, but alas, not even I have a King myself…” You sighed, remembering your lonely nights in bed and staying up half the time until Loki became annoyed with your constant whining and forced you back to sleep.

He would sit on the mattress, never getting underneath the sheets. Loki always had his ways on managing to get you to rest when needed. You were never even sure would it was like to be held by a lover, to be caressed. You were possibly the most inexperienced pupil Loki had ever been forced to take watch of for eternity. Until the throne was passed by down to your children, that was. 

Thor gave you a look, seeming to be rather interested at the last statement. He noticed the small lost look in your eyes, how blue they became. 

“Surely someone such as yourself has a lover, my Queen. You’re a very gorgeous woman and you deserve nothing but the best. Do you fight your battles alone and with your army? Or does your Goat take charge?” Thor questioned, coming off a little pesky but knowing he was simply but curious. It wasn’t normal for a ruler to take over a Kingdom with out a mate by their side; considering how you were a female none the less, it was unheard of.

You shook your head, a small chuckle escaping your throat. You didn’t want to impress the Prince too much to give him ideas, or hopefully inspire him to the point where he desired to mock off your own ways of running a Kingdom. The Prince would have gotten himself killed, for that matter. 

“No, Loki doesn’t take charge of my wars. I do. He is simply at my back when I need him to be there. My army does fight along side with me, we all go in it together if we may. If any situation does require for me to go alone, I have quite a few resources to watch over the throne incase a sneak attack happens. It leaves me to be an open target for some enemies who dare to stoop so low.” You informed the Prince with a glint in your eye, giving him a playful wink as he only looked back in return with admiration, finding you to be possibly his most favorite ruler to have ever lived and conquered. A woman, to go against the boundaries of who could and couldn’t fight, had taken on so much in her life and was now standing at his side. Thor had to question if he was dreaming or living the true reality. It was strange to meet a warrior Queen. Or a Queen who ruled her Kingdom single handedly. 

“The only reason why I lack a King, I require none at all. There has not been any in the line set up for me, my family is not connected to the original tradition. I do not have any set up King propositioned in line for my marriage. As hard as it is to rule over Asgard…I still wouldn’t be interested in finding a husband at all. In a decades worth, sooner or later, someone will easily catch my eye. But it will be many millennia from now.” You sighed out, sharing Thor the moment that you would possibly find the smallest of hope, the form of a husband, to devour and shower you in your life. You just didn’t have to time. Until life had settled down, your offsprings could possibly be bared. 

Thor nodded, not having much to say as he drank into your wisdom, knowing he could learn a thing or two if he stuck around you long enough. Maybe, he could get accustom to Loki. Just maybe.


	5. The Denial and the untrusting Harlot.

“He has grown an attachment towards you.” Loki observed, eyes locked on your movements and body language as he tossed another food product into the air, watching as your hooked wrist swerved up in time to slice the fresh Dragon Fruit into the medium wage of two, the swoosh of air being broken glanced into his hearing. 

The fruit proceeded to drain down onto the ground with a thump, picking up another one out of the basket of dozens and tossing it perfectly into the air, your cautious gaze filled with concentration simply multitasking as you looked over at your superior, wondering exactly whom he was speaking of.

“What is that to mean?” You asked him cautiously, voice unintentionally coming off in defense as you swatted the next fruit into a split Adam, your sword stern in your grasp. 

“The peasant Prince; you fawn over so much.” Loki reminded you with a blank look, giving you a look in his narrowed eyes that questioned if your memory was up to usage. 

You sighed, taking onto your next task of demolishing a peach. 

“I do not fawn over him—” You stooped up, the anger boiling over you as you set down your sword, shoving it down roughly into the ground where it stood hard.

“But of course, he is everything but short of a brave warrior who needs more experience-” Loki remained completely casual, your sentences beginning to be finished and answered by one another. 

“I was only sharing my thoughts on hi-” The game of cat and mouse was on, and you had made the first move when you took a step towards him, fists balling at your sides.

“-Which are easily directed towards him-” Loki gave you a free look, raising his chin up to you as he easily gave off the obvious point of the argument was your defensive state. 

“You were throughly interested in him, why, with the way you turned such a sweet pink-” You were loosing and you knew it.

“Because I was bashful-” The reasons were never good enough.

“From all the compliments he had given you-” You were nearly toe to hove with your mentor, your hormonal state erupting through you like wild fire. 

“What does it even matter to you!” The cork screw had finally been popped off.

“Because you’re distracted. The Prince is bombarding your mind. You think of him, not even a bare moment ago. You still have the same reactions you had emitted when you were in his presence. You miss him. You crave for him to be here, which is why he is a nuisance to me now!” Loki practically hissed, his voice deep and his eyes full of disapproval. leaving you to feel as if you had been given a harsh slap at the mortifying debate pulled between you both. 

“You will not be receiving any further more visits from him. He is already a burden enough. Your movements are sloppy, your eyes are unfocused. Your target is not on the ground, it is moving in the air. You’re not even in proper position. Must I teach you the basics of a child?” Loki was agitated, leaving you to sigh heavily as he scolded you on, listening closely in onto your Master as you tried to not snap back at him. 

“I am not a child.” You muttered grimly, knowing back talk still would get you no where. You made mistakes, but you were at that point to well know enough that those mistakes were impossible to make. 

“Then you must cease your emotions over the one you truly think of.” Loki’s voice was much more softer, bringing the tears to invade in your eyes as he gave you a slightly sad look, unhappy about the situation himself.

Loki knew being hard on you would only cause you to bottle yourself up more, knowing he would have to be more patient with you and considering love was a very tender thing to someone so inexperienced, he’d rather not have you get any clueless ideas. 

“He is not what you think he is Milady. Thor may come off as the man you have seen him before, but he is much more dangerous and I do not trust him within the palace of Asgard, nor by your side. He will use you as a common-whore, if you get too attached to him, you will simply get hurt.”

Loki warned you quietly, the bitterness in his voice, his eyes dazed over you, praying to the Gods he wouldn’t loose his pupil over a rambunctious man who held the key of breaking your trust with his. If it ever came to the point where Loki would have to play with your feelings, to manipulate your mind with his own magic in order to stop you from making the wrong move; then so be it.


	6. The deepest apologies and the bitter side of lies.

You coiled yourself into a small ball of heat, attempting to concentrate yourself on passing back down into the wonderland of slumber and dreams, feeling slightly cold with the balcony doors open so wide, your tongue too twisted and husky to offer your servant the pleasure of closing them himself. You were never a morning person, and it truly was beginning to show. 

You felt something tickle along your back feeling it begin to slither into a much more longer line which remained connected as something flicked at your back side. You burrowed up into concentration, attempting to figure out what exactly was touching you in such ways. It obviously wasn’t Loki, the unknown movement was like silk and still…It reminded you of a overly large vine. 

It could have always been a plant, a moving one at that. You opened your eyes, shuddering when you felt an extra weight begin to roller over your bare side in order to climb over you, remaining in it’s same order as it did so. 

You wiped your eyes quickly as you could, your heart thumping straight into your chest as you froze in your spot and gasped, coming face to face with a very thick headed snake. 

It’s oddly shaped head was doused in a river of blackness, the scales and textures the entire size of a Cobra. It’s eyes were darker than the nightmares of Hel, a beetle of bright crimson for a pupil. 

You couldn’t even scream, doing the unsmartest thing any normal person would do—

You reeled back, giving the snake the opportunity to lunge at you through the spook as another one came into your ear, feeling it chuckle it’s tongue as it took a whiff at your scent. 

This time, you weren’t able to hold back a horrified wail, struggling to get out from underneath the covers as laughter began to invade through your room, tumbling out of bed in a ungraceful roll and straightening down onto the floor as you panic over took you. 

“Loki!” You cried out desperately, gathering up onto your knees but coming to a halt when you were roughly grabbed by a forceful mouth, being able to feel the ring on one of the many fingers elevate into your skin, another one tightening it’s grasp around your arms as you pulled at the hand, completely blocking you from any chances of a Scott Free escape. 

“Aye, aye, little sister. We can’t have you sic’n your wee goat boy on us now, eh? I’d rather like to leave here with my willy, and a few limbs, if ye don’t mind.” A light tone asked, the other source of laughter still cackling into you. 

You relaxed against the touch, taking a hot deep breath out from your throbbing heart and into the large hand blocking you from making any noises. Your closed your eyes, feeling yourself overwhelmed and scared by the fact that you fell for their dirty trick of death. The glorious bastards they were. 

“Oooh, Jacob. Ye gonna make her cry. Look what ye did, ye feckin’ donkey!” The arrogant tone of all cooed, the sympathy in it true as you heard the sound of boots approaching you, the hand being removed from you as a body came up behind and pressed to your back tightly, a chin resting upon your night gown as you covered your eyes, trying to soothe yourself down. 

“Oh lass, don’t cry. We were only trying to pull a lil’ jest on ye. We meant no harm at all. I didn’t really come here on plaining to make ye weep, but it was Jacob’s idea, ye kno-” You easily cut him off with a fisted punch to the jewels, easily quieting your brother down as he grunted and collapsed onto the floor, clutching himself with a trembling lip; his head bowed down in the sheer crystal of utter agony. The burning sensation was much more worse than the cod piece-Which had failed to protect him-had left the torn skin on your knuckles. 

You unclenched your hand, feeling the hostility boil through you as the sibling from behind let out a small noise of astonishment himself. 

“Oi! Well would ya look at that. Our little girlie has got herself some moves of her own. Taken’ them down one by one, aren’t ye wee one?” He laughed with the strong sense of humor, giving you a peck on the cheek with his rugged black beard, proud that you managed to take down one of your very old enemies.

“Seamus…You will address me properly and you shall remove your disgusting hands off of your Queen. And as for you, Bragin, you will collect yourself and explain to me what has gotten into your damned heads to put two vile creatures into my bed! What has given you the right to think I even want to see any of you in the first place?” You were finally through, after all the conflicting events and emotions pestering you through the pass days and hours, you were not going to be holding back any longer. This was your palace, and you had every right to be upset.

Seamus tsk’d, giving you a hurt look as he pushed himself away from you defensively and moved over towards the bed, escalating a hand out over towards the snakes who awaited to return back to their rightful masters.

Bragin continued his hissing fit, teeth still held into place as his face began to turn into something orange, his hands clawing down at the ground with his head held, his gruff brunette hair mopping his view. 

Slowly, as he managed to fix himself up, the stinging sensation and swelling of his cock growing dim, he began to slowly tilt his head up, a cold look clear in his hard eyes while his teeth gritted through angrily. 

Finding yourself feeling slightly awkward but knowing you had dearly pushed your unstable brother to his limit, you dared yourself to look back at him, taking on the challenge the brute was giving you. Bragin was never one to bite back down. You remember when Father had to send the guards down to take him to a different headquarter when Bragin became so violent. 

“Lower your gaze you filthy mutt. You’re in my territory, you’re in my Kingdom, you’re in my presences. Show your Queen respect. You have the damned audacity to use that empty skull of yours to actually convince your stupidity that I desired either of your appearances. You have sadly thought wrong Bragin. After the years I had to deal with putting up with your constant harassment and teasing, I refuse to even speak of your name ever again. I want you both gone. Now.” You warned both of them to leave, finding a undeserving feeling wallow in the pit of your stomach, making your point clear to them with the boiling rage spewing from your menacing tone.

You were taking responsibility to bake, and putting forth all the combined words you wished to say to your biggest bully of your childhood. You had never invited them into your Kingdom, nor have they ever welcomed you with open arms either.

Regardless, your life was much more peaceful and dawning without them dragging you down like the chains they were.

Bragin didn’t look hurt, nor did he even seem remotely upset over your deep friendly greeting you had given him. 

“Ye were nothing but an accident anyway. You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve any of this. Ye not even worth being a common-whore because you’re so fucking ugly and pitiful. The only good thing you were worth as opening ye damn legs for that stupid Satyr who won’t even fuck ye!” Bragin was trembling with madness as his words smacked into you heard, your mask of anger not once crumbling down as you stood your plate.

“Aye…That’s enough there mate, let’s jus’ go.” Seamus pipped up, deciding that the words spoken between the two of you was more than enough for him to hear.

Seamus adjusted the snakes in his arms, allowing them to crawl freely onto his shoulders as he began to come over at Bragin’s side, tugging at his clothing in order to pull him from his trance, Seamus licking his lips nervously as he glanced over at the open door, unable to see anything but the narrow hall.

Seamus knew it would only but be a moment of time before the Satyr would return and you would rat the two out. Seamus had already been head butted once, the scar still fresh on him after many decades. He’d rather not stay bed ridden for another two weeks with the imprint of real pain imprinted to his body. 

“Go. You foul mouth creature. You’d best be on your way.” You brushed Bragin off simply, your entire feelings dull from the whole ordeal. It felt as if multiple puncture wounds was littering your body. You wanted nothing more than to hide away from the nine realms and cry your hearts contents out. 

Without needing to be told, Bragin roughly handled himself up, using both his hands to fleet on the ground before he found his way back to his feet, your stares still held to one another as the hatred spewed between the two of you. 

“Y’know…Ye always had such a nice body….I should have broke it when I had the chance. This position always suited the uglies like ye best. Only willing to serve.” Bragin pissed out his final words, practically spitting down at the ground before you as he made a swift turn and strode out with his head held high, Seamus standing out of his way as he stood in his spot, observing you over as you simply looked down towards the ground, Bragin starting to spew profanities about how he disliked your Kingdom as he made his way down the Hall, his ignorant voice echoing out. 

Chewing on his lower lip, knowing he just couldn’t leave you in your position even after not seeing you for quite a long time, he took his chances and made his way towards you. 

The tears began to stroll down your cheeks, the warmth hitting against your skin and quickly rippling off your chin, beginning to bounce down onto the white of your nightgown as you quietly wept. 

Seamus sighed, his face scrunching up with concern and heart ache as he watched his youngest sibling cry.

“Oh, c’mon on there lass. Dry your eyes for me. You’re too beautiful to cry. If Loki saw, he’ll mend Bragin’s bones apart. I don’t think Jacob and I will be willing to drag him out of here. Ye is pretty as the day is long. You’ve held your tears far off for so many years. Ye deserve to smile for makin’ it this far.” Seamus came onto his knees, holding you close to him as you buried yourself into his chest, unable to stop the retched cry tearing you apart, hearing his words only made you react harder.

His soft accent caressing your endearment of a tough life, a hand resting at your back and softly rubbing in caring strokes. 

It was overwhelming and hurtful, but you had been waiting for so long to earn affection from someone. And now, the wait was finally over. 

“We’re all very proud of you. We always have been.”


	7. The wounds that heal.

“Ye want a fight, ya wee pansy, come on and toughen me up.” Bragin bragged on loudly, looking down at Loki as the uninterested Satyr continued to lead him out of the palace, Bragin tripping over his feet and stumbling like a drunken man as Seamus and Jacob fallowed behind with shame, the guards leading their beloved brother out towards the gatekeeper who would open up the Bifrost in order to send Bragin out of sight. 

The man was bleeding heavily, his nose cracked and entirely turned, coated in nothing but thick coats of blood doused over his lips and trailing down to stain his clothes. His skin was battered underneath, nasty bruises and quite a few hove marks staining his skin and loosing feeling in his legs. The rings underneath his neck had said his near death experiment was not one worth the fight. 

“I told you what Loki was capable of. The old man still hasn’t lost his style.” Seamus whispered to Jacob, the chuckle flowing through him as he watched the scene display out before him, their brother being man handled over drunkenly. He was rather surprised Loki hadn’t sent him off else where for a much more humiliating punishment then this, he was sure the guards wouldn’t mind taking turns on their stealth brother Bragin. It was actually quite modest of him. 

“I can tell.” Jacob quietly managed back, biting back down the laughter as Bragin began to groan and whimper, his brain failing to function properly and needing a long tale of sleep. 

“You may return back to your post when you’re done here.” Loki dismissed the two guards dragging the heaping mess, moving around them and as the two armored men passed by the Satyr, he was gone within seconds. Jacob and Seamus bustled with laughter, finding his magic tricks to still remain the same just as much as the Satyr himself. 

“Milady…” Loki asked silently, staring at the lump sitting up straight in your bed as you huddled the covers closer to your form, completely miserable and feeling exhausted. 

“No Loki, I have already been mortified enough, I do not need you to add onto the pain. I wish to not here your words. Please, leave your Queen be.” You raspy form swelled his heart, leaving him to feel slightly guilty for even allowing your foolish siblings into Asgard. 

You pulled your dull knees to your chest, a stray tear making way. 

“It is my fault, my Queen. I am the one who had allowed them in, I should have known they were up to something. I meant no disrespect. I deeply apologize, I had no intention of hurting you in such ways. Please, forgive my foolish actions. I will leave if you like.” Loki’s voice was low, the apology so deep along with the bottled guilt. 

You shook your head, a small smile tugging onto your lips when you remembered how humble Loki was. 

“You may stay. I know Loki, I know it wasn’t at your fault. You didn’t know, it can’t be helped. I wouldn’t have known myself. But I am glad you did send them in, I have not seen either of them in a long while. It’s good to have a small update on their current state.” You managed out through a stuffy nose, voice clogged with emotions. You shrugged off the thick blanket, getting in a good whiff of the fresh air. 

Upon turning around, you were rather surprised to see that Loki was on his knees, his raven fur legs were bent, his hooves provided out behind him. His head was bowed, eyes closed, his hands flat on his thighs, the stance only being used by the servants and lower degree. 

You slid off the bed, feeling light as your bare feet touched the ground, walking around the bed slowly, Loki remaining still. 

You kneeled before him yourself, following after him with curiosity. You planted both hands on his lean cheeks, feeling the tender touch of his soft pale skin against your finger tips. 

“For the many years I have known you, Loki, you have never once had to kneel for me. You’re the only one who is not required to do so. Just having you in my life is more than enough to please me. You have given me the respect I needed, you have raised me from dirt and now I still remain in your hands, just as you remain in mine. Please, open your eyes my beautiful Satyr. Look at your Queen. I require to see your smile.” Your voice creamed in softness and passion, the genuine grin designed onto your lips was made from heart, Loki’s eyes slowly coming wide to look into yours, his beautiful grassy blessed view warming your heart. 

Your eyes sparkled, Loki giving you what you asked for as you felt the heat starting to stir underneath your skin, the delighted look coming over his lips, one of his hands ghosting over your wrists as he stared into your eyes, the two of you never letting go as the room began to spin; the universe gaping wide, the trees beginning to slow growth, the clocks shutting down out of control. The ticking stopped. 

“My Queen…” Loki breathed, voice silent, his throat clogging in on him. He was at lost of words. 

“Master Loki.” You whispered lovingly, the care bleeding through with the mixture of intense nature. The peace vibrating off your soul and tingling between his own. 

“I wish for you to rule by my side forever more. I know you wish to not be King, but I’d rather perish if I were to ever become married instead of having you by my side. A marriage is not required if you’re to be close to the Queen, nor is an intimate position. You’re a master piece and when my name is spread through the nine realms of who is the mightiest of all; I wish for it to be done by your sake and wisdom.” You praised him, treasuring Loki as if he was your life line.


	8. The burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shits about to go down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for neglecting this story, I'll start posting some more chapters and hopefully they'll be much more longer, I promise. :)

“May the council rise for the Queen.” The men dressed in robe’s quickly did as told, picking themselves up in unison and staring at the door as you entered in curiously, the General Officer making your announcement known, his hand’s folded behind his back, turning to look at you with a wise smile upon his wrinkled feature’s, his white bearded chin dipping down in respect.

You gave him a mere grin, knowing that royalty usually didn’t show that they acknowledged the citizens acts of kindness but the General Officer was a very old friend. 

“You look beautiful as always, my Queen.” The General Officer complimented in a friendly tone, his tired brown eye’s always gleaming when you entered the room. You kept yourself stern as a bashful wave cradled you. 

“We have rather urgent matters that need attending to. The son of Odin is going into war, but Asgard’s army is going to be out numbered, please, do come closer my Queen.” The General Officer predicted easily as his eye’s put the puzzle pieces together, taking a step forward and closer toward’s the round table where a thin tan map displayed out, showing the stealth valleys and opening wide space of Muspelheim’s only floating chunk of ground. 

As tiny as it looked, it was much more deathly than it looked. The tale to be told of so many warriors being pushed off the banister edge and falling to a burning death from the lava below continued on to this day. Out of all places for the battle to take place. 

“You see, if they were to battle in any location on the surface, they would be swarmed without a chance of survival. The enemies have a lead to take up onto them from behind, and to easily out number the Asgardian’s in order to make their way toward’s who they really want. They will require a much more stronger force, and will need our aid in battle.” The General Officer explained to you easily, his finger’s raking over the sheet and pin points as to where he was talking about, the Council men listening close and well as you pondered for a moment. 

It was such a strange opportunity, a petty problem which made a grand deal of a line of deaths to be held. You could be getting much more closer to Thor this way...And possibly fight beside him and the Allfather. The moment was completely perfect. Until the steam coming out of a certain Satyr’s ear’s came into mind. 

“What has the council come to the making of?” You realized you were stalling in a waste of thought, needing to hear the opinions of your people before you made orders. You could have called Loki over but you wanted him to be the last to know. You could show him you could take on a small responsibility, that you didn’t need him to help you lead your men into a war. 

But the questions had to be asked, of course. Why? Would it be worth it? How did you plan on exactly baring with the heated atmosphere while wearing such heavy articles of gear? Would your men even get along with the Asgardians? How would Loki feel about this?

“Aye, I agree wholly with this, you Highness.” The first of the men spoke, his twirling blonde mustache grinning along with the curve of his lip’s, his head nodding in an official agreement. 

“I believe it would be right if we went through, your Highness.” You weren’t paying much attention anymore, your finger tip’s racing against the map, suddenly being able to feel Thor’s skin underneath your palm’s, the growing hair on his chin reminding you of prickled trees. “You have my deepest gratitude and faith, your Highness.” 

The noises of agreement without a single protest circled along the sides of the table, your mind nearly drifting away and into a river of Thor, your mind completely revolving around him as you gave a heavy sigh. 

“So, what shall it be, my Queen?” The General Officer asked you in an amusement, completely aware your mind was somewhere it didn’t belong. You nearly jumped at the sudden shed of spotlight coming down upon you, easily folding your hands in front of you bashfully as the men around you awaited your final call. 

“The council has given me their consent, and in return you all have mine. A letter shall be sent to the House of Odin but meanwhile, we need to think of a technique of attack later.” You cleared throat easily spoke for you, keeping your chin up as you addressed them all equally, pleased to see that all had came into a final decision. 

“Gentlemen, you are free to leave. I appreciate you all taking the time to participate in this small gathering, you may all be off on your way.” You dismissed each of them in a small rush, not giving any of them time to speak as you began to back away before finally leaving the men to bow their head’s once more. 

You had never felt so ashamed, suddenly feeling as if you were going to be getting in trouble. You glanced over your shoulder, your nerve ending’s beginning to become erect and wary of your surroundings. The halls were empty, nothing but the lit torches and the golden pathway. Your paranoia was getting the best of you.


End file.
